


Almost like a Ghibli movie

by Konoline



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoline/pseuds/Konoline
Summary: Two teens find a strange cat during their summer vacation





	

"I sa--A---zzzt"  
  
Silence.  
  
"That's the fifth time it did that! Yō, you really should get a new music player."  
  
Yō rolled over, hit the damned thing on its side. A long string of static sounded, but the music did not resume. Chika groaned and fell back on the grass.  
  
"And it just got to the good songs... Do you think we can fix it?"  
  
"I don't think so... Usually one or five slaps is what it takes, do you have any money with you? Maybe we can get a cheap one second-hand, I'll pay you back later."  
  
"No, no, if you're getting one second-hand I'll buy it for you. You paid for the ice cream the last four times."

* * *

  
It was a lazy summer afternoon, Yō and Chika had summer vacation and since neither’s family had any particular plans they had nothing to do for the past few days. The past few days had been spent lying on a field, listening to all sorts of music while they stared at the sky.  
  
Numazu was quiet, it was as if it was just Yō, Chika, crickets, and the occasional seagull on the docks. The sun was too hot, the ice cream just too expensive, and the days too long. The two walked through the city, watching how half of the people were sunning on the beach. Yō brought her faulty CD player to her home, maybe she could fix it with her dad. Chika still had several discs that she needed to play however, so they made their way to the stores.  
  
A cute almost black colored cat walked past them, Chika bent down and started calling it. The cat looked at them, scratched behind its ear and then continued to go on its way. Chika looked dejected.  
  
"Normally they always come over..."  
  
"I guess this one was told that you don't give cats treats anymore. Maybe you should do it again."  
  
Chika huffed.  
  
"Then Shiitake will get upset that I gave his treats to the cats, not to mention that one time I woke up to find twenty cats outside in our garden. Sis made me chase them all away, I'm never doing that again! I don’t even know where they came from!"  
  
Yō laughed, fondly remembering the cat incident. It always struck her as odd that twenty cats neither of them had seen before (or ever again) just knew that Chika gave out treats. Sometimes weird things just happened, like that one time Yō saw shapes in the trees or her mother's distressed account of a cashier suddenly having fangs.  
  
They reached the shop they were looking for. A small electronics place that dealt in refurbished and second-hand appliances. Inside Yō could hear the noises of several fans and air conditioners.

 

* * *

 

 

"Just our luck! They were all sold out on CD players!"  
  
Chika raised her fists above her head, upset about not being able to share her music anymore.  
  
"People use their phones for music nowadays, I doubt music players have sold w-"  
  
"Yō! Look! It's that cat from earlier."  
  
Chika had punched Yō on her shoulder, pointing at the cat they saw earlier. Was it... looking at them too? Yō couldn't tell, but it made her uncomfortable. The cat had weird, almost pink eyes. It jumped over a fence and Chika broke into a run, climbing over the fence after it. Yō could only watch Chika's orange hair disappear behind the fence.  
  
Well... She couldn't just let Chika do something dangerous like this. Yō easily vaulted the fence, were there always streets behind this fence? And why was everything so dark?  
  
"Chiiiiiikaaaaaaa!"   
  
She called out, there was no answer. There road only went one way, Yō jogged along it. She could've sworn that there was a cluster of trees here last time, not an ancient looking street that sloped down.  
  
The street ended in a small tiled red and brown square. It looked a little like the squares you’d see on travel ads to Europe. Chika was standing in the middle, the cat was nowhere to be seen. Yō was relieved to see she was alright.  
  
"Chika, do you know where this is?"  
  
Chika froze and turned around, smiling when she saw she had been caught up to.  
  
"No, but I like this place! We have to explore it Yō! Please!"  
  
Chika pointed to a small shop on the other side of the square. Yō read 'Ohara's curiosities' on the window. It appeared to be open, but the curtains were blocking the view inside.  
  
"We can ask for directions there, It's the only open building here I think."  
  
Was it really exploring if there was only one building? Yō wondered to herself, but she walked over to the store with Chika. Yō wondered if it was a new store, she had never seen it before.

* * *

  
  
She was quickly proven wrong, this place looked ancient. Not in the bad sense, the outside looked well maintained, but the woodwork looked old and western styled. The door opened and a bell chimed.  
  
Chika gasped, when Yō stepped in behind her she knew why. The store was huge inside, at least twice as wide as it looked from the outside. It looked like a place you would see in a Ghibli movie, Yō could only compare it to that.  
  
"Welcome to Ohara's curiosities, can I be of a- You two again!"  
  
The two girls turned to see the black cat from earlier. It was standing in its hind legs, wearing an outfit? And sweeping the floor? Chika and Yō looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"What's the problem Yoshiko?"   
  
Another cat walked in, it was taller than the one called Yoshiko? Yō had no idea on how to describe this. It was gray with black tabby markings and a white belly, legs and a bit of it on its face.   
  
"It's Yohane! And we've got a code 12, Kanan-san."  
  
The other cat, called Kanan, glanced over Yō and Chika and held up one of its front paws.   
  
"Wait here. Don't touch anything and listen to Tsushima."  
  
Another bell rang as the cat dissapeared through a door. Yoshiko was glaring at them. She said nothing, her fluffy tail simply lashed over the floor. Yō felt nervous with every second, at least they didn’t call in the cat police on them?

* * *

  
  
Kanan reappeared a few minutes later.   
  
"Ohara-san wants to see you two in the back. Follow me. You're free to continue your work Yoshiko."  
  
Yō and Chika filed behind Kanan, who tapped her paw? foot? impatiently. She looked shocked rather than annoyed, her purple eyes dilated and her ears perked.  
  
Kanan led them through a dusty hallway, then knocked on a heavy looking door. It read 'Director' in English.   
  
"Let them in Kanan. Thank you."  
  
The door was already open, Kanan just pushed it open further and waved to the person inside. She then readjusted her uniform and went back to the public area of the store.  
  
Yō and Chika walked into the room. It looked expensive, it had big chairs, the walls looked like they belonged in an 17th century European castle. There was a large desk near an window. Sitting at it was a rather young woman. Blonde hair, with a particular curl in her hair.  
  
" _Welcome_! Do take a seat!" She said with a smile. The two girls did as asked and sat down in a chair, the Director waved her finger and the chairs moved to face her better.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
" _Impressive_ , right? I'm Ohara Mari, the current owner of Ohara's curiosities." The woman had a knack for speaking English randomly. Yō and Chika introduced themselves to Mari. "Now, have you two been harassing my employees? Tsushima came back from her errand, all distressed, without what she was sent to get."  
  
"Err... I just wanted to pet her... But then she was following us! So I got curious... And maybe chased her here... Sorry Ohara-san."  
  
Mari looked amused, rather than offended on her employees behalf.   
  
"Hmm... I think I'll have to give Tsushima a talking to then. Now, how did you two even find this place? Normally you shouldn't have been able to even see the road that leads here."  
  
Chika looked at Yō, and Yō shrugged at her friend.  
  
"I just climbed over the fence after Tsushima."  
  
"I jumped in after Chika, I was worried she was going to get hurt."  
  
Mari listened to the explanations, closed her eyes. Opened her eyes, reached for something under the desk. A small device on top of it crackled to life.  
  
"Tsushima Yoshiko, I'd like to see you in my office later."  
  
Mari then turned the device off again. There was some stumbling in the hallway behind them, Yoshiko must already be on her way.  
  
"Now, how about I escort you two back where you came from? You don’t want to get lost around here, I can tell you that much."

* * *

  
  
Today had been a weird day. Yō thought to herself as she laid down in her bed. That Ohara shop was one weird place, from the cats that were just too human to the shop's strange owner. It must've been a daydream. Yō closed her eyes, tomorrow she would forget about it anyway.  
  
"...careful..."  
  
What? Yō had just closed her eyes and weird voices started coming from her balcony... It sounded familiar. It was the voice from the cat from her 'dream'. Yō opened her curtain. Kanan and Yoshiko were both standing on the railing of her balcony. Yoshiko was carrying a box, Kanan accepted it from the other cat and put it down.  
  
That's when the two saw that Yō was watching them. Kanan simply waved, but said nothing. The two cats jumped down and disappeared somewhere in the garden of the Watanabe house. Yō felt no reason to look if she could find them, these were magic cats. They’d probably disappear again and Yō would find herself in some weird, non-existent street again  
  
Yō opened her balcony door to retrieve what the two had brought in. Its contents were a rather unique CD player and a card with something handwritten on it.  
  
"A 'friend' told me you were looking for this, enjoy your gift~  
  
-Mari"  
  
The box disappeared after it was emptied. Yō felt even more sleepy after seeing this. She left the CD player on her desk and the note she tucked in one of her books. The rest of the night passed without incident.

* * *

  
  
"Oh! You got a new CD player!"  
  
Chika was ecstatic to see Yō walk up to their meeting place with it. Chika herself was carrying a plastic bag that was filled with something.  
  
"I woke up to find a whole ton of Muse CD's in my room! No idea how these got there, but we can play them now!"  
  
As Yō turned on the player, Chika dug through her bag of new CD's. Yō tried to find where she had to put in new batteries, but there was nothing that indicated that it even needed batteries... Or a charge.  
  
"Hey Yō, look at this..."  
  
Chika was holding a "Ohara's curiosities" business card. On the front it had the shop's name, the back was written on, like the note Yō got last night.  
  
"If you ever want to visit again, show this card to Yoshiko. You'll know where to find us."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at like 5am and when I hadn't slept for ages. Help.  
> Kanan and Yoshiko look a little like [this, respectively](http://gengetu.tumblr.com/post/157145866086/mweh).


End file.
